Shattering my version
by robzone
Summary: after having his heart ripped out ranma meets someone could help bring him to where he truely belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Ah! My goddess. 

Prologue 

"I hate you," words spoken many times by one named Akane Tendo to one named Ranma Saotome. But this time, it was different. This time the words did not come out of blind rage, but straight from her cold-blooded heart. Ranma stood there his world hopelessly shattering. After all he had done for the ungrateful Tendo, she had the nerve to say this and mean it. He had killed for her and still she could not figure out that it was not his fault that Shampoo and Ukyo were always glomping him. It had been only two months since the failed wedding incident and everything had been going fine until the Nerima Crew had decided that Ranma hunting season was open again. It had started in the morning with Shampoo and Ukyo deciding they were both going to walk Ranma to school. It had all gone downhill from there. The three girls, instantly, started fighting each other. Then Mousse and Ryoga had shown up shouting, "Ranma Saotome, I will kill you." 

Luckily, for Ranma, Mousse got hit with cold water, activating his curse, before he could start utilizing his Secret Weapons Technique. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky with Ryoga. The lost boy immediately started to attack with his stupid umbrella by throwing it. Ranma easily dodged the spinning projectile, but the lost boy was to pig headed to give up. He started throwing punches which would have hurt if they had actually landed. Ranma, finally, decided to counterattack with the Chestnut Fist hitting Ryoga with over 500 punches. Ranma then used the Moko Takabisha Double Shot. Ryoga was sent into LEO and this is where we enter the story. Instead of her usual quit picking on Ryoga, Akane just said in a cold voice, "Ranma, i hate you," and stomped off. 

Ranma turned around and ran. He felt what was left of his heart break. For the first time in 10 years, Ranma cried. He felt all of the pain that he had been hiding for these last couple years well up. The tears came faster and faster. He finally stopped running and fell to his knees weeping. He barely noticed the kindly presence that appeared behind him. He did notice the soft hand that touched his shoulder. Without knowing why, he spun around and hugged the person crying into her shoulder. He knew she was a girl because of her aura, but he did not notice that this one's aura was even more powerful then Saffron's. 

A kindly voice asked, "now, now, child, what could have happened to make you cry with such abandonment?" 

Ranma wimpered and choked out, "she hates me. The woman I love hates me." He, then, passed out from all of the emotional battering. The woman, one first-class goddess named Belldandy, picked up Ranma and teleported, since there were no mirrors around to walk through, back to the temple she lived in. She promptly took Ranma to the nearest bedroom which happened to be hers. After making him comfortable, she picked up the phone and called her father, Kamesama. 

After a few rings, a voice answered, "Kamisama's office, how can I help you?" 

Belldandy, "may I speak to my father, please?" 

"Certainly, I'll patch you through right now, Belldandy." 

A few seconds later, a new voice asked, "what can I do for you, daughter?" 

"Father, I just ran across Toltilir's favorite mortal, Ranma Saotome. He was crying in the middle of the street and he said something about the woman he loves hates him." 

"Oh, dear. This is not good. Give me a minute and I will check out what happened." 

A few minutes later, Kamisama returned and said, "Well, if I wasn't a benevolent god I would strike Akane Tendo dead. She has, thoroughly, ripped apart Ranma's heart and stomped on it." 

"Oh, my." 

Belldandy then heard a loud groan coming from where she had put Ranma. She said, "Father, I have to go. Ranma is waking up." 

"OK, but be careful. He is in a very delicate state of mind. Also, he may have a wish." 

"But father, isn't that against the rules?" asked Belldandy 

"Don't worry about it. His wish was coming up soon anyway. Now, I believe you have a wish to grant." 

"Right. Talk to you later father." Belldandy then hung up the phone and went to check on her "patient". 

Belldandy walked in to find Ranma sitting up, checking out the room, and wiping his eyes to clear them. When Ranma saw Belldandy enter the room he quickly jumped off the bed. A panicked look crossed his face and he immediately asked, "you're not another fiance, are you?" 

Belldandy startled replied, "heavens no, I'm just a person who likes to help." 

Ranma sighed and stated with a bitter voice, "sorry, but you can never be too careful with my life." 

Belldandy shook her head and wondered what could make a boy so young sooo angry. She could always check it out, but she felt that would be an invasion of privacy. She looked at Ranma and felt something she hadn't felt since Keichi died. She felt an attraction to this young man that she didn't even know that well, yet. 

She glided forward saying, "my name is Morisato Belldandy. May I inquire as to what yours is?" Belldandy already knew the answer, but she didn't want to freak Ranma anymore than he already was 

"Huh, what did you just say? What does the word inquire mean?" Asked a confused Ranma. 

Belldandy shook her head and replied, "I asked what your name is. The word inquire is another word for ask." 

"Oh, my name is Saotome Ranma and I'm not very good with big words." 

"Why aren't you? You don't seem like a dumb person," Belldandy said. She didn't know the answer to this question, because she had never been able to get through his life story. Of course, the fact that she had been mourning Keichi for the last two years didn't help. Two years ago to the day, Keichi had been caught in a battle between her and Mara, the demoness. He had died instantly. 

Ranma replied in a morose tone, "I'm not, but I don't take much interest in school not that I have the time." 

"Why wouldn't you have the time?" Belldandy asked in a confused tone. 

"With all of my enemies and so-called fiances I don't have the time to concentrate on school work. I have to be on guard at all times." 

Belldandy set down on the bed and patted it saying, "Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it." Ranma, unknowingly, had already labeled Belldandy as a non threat despite what his danger sense was telling him. Belldandy was now up there with Kasumi meaning that he would now do anything for her. So he sat down and told her everything. He told her about the training trip, the Nekoken, Jusenkyo, the fiance Brigade, and the enemies that came with it. Needless to say, Belldandy was thinking some very unkind thoughts about one Genma Saotome after Ranma was done. 

"Well, Ranma, you have led an interesting life to say the least and I'm afraid it's about to get stranger." 

"How's that, Belldandy?" 

"You see Ranma I'm a goddess." 

Ranma blinked and then said, "that would explain why your Aura is so big." 

Belldandy, not expecting a mortal to be able to see Aura's even if he was a martial artist, said surprised, "how can you see them?" 

Ranma just shrugged and stated, "After being attacked every day for a year by martial artists that can control Ki you develop the ability." 

Belldandy sighed, "Well any way. I called father after I put you in my bed. He said that you have a wish coming to you."

At that moment, as usual considering this is a Ranma universe, Ryoga busted in.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own any of these characters.

_Last time._

_"Well, Ranma, you have led an interesting life to say the least and I'm afraid it's about to get stranger."_

_"How's that, Belldandy?"_

_"You see Ranma I'm a goddess."_

_Ranma blinked and then said, "__That__ would explain why your Aura is so big."_

_Belldandy, not expecting a mortal to be able to see Aura's even if he was a martial artist, said surprised, "how can you see them?"_

_Ranma just shrugged and stated, "__After__ being attacked every day for a year by martial artists that can control Ki you develop the ability."_

_At that moment, as usual considering this is a Ranma universe, Ryoga busted in._

Chap. 2

"Ranma prepare to die". Screamed Ryoga.

"Oh great now what did I do this time pig boy? Did I forget to kiss Akane's feet after she told me that she hates me or is this about something else for once?" Ranma yelled at the lost boy.

"You think that's what's wrong you idiot. After you knocked me to LEO she went to the school and watched me land in the pool when I came out she screamed at me for being a pervert and using my curse to sleep in her bed with her. Then she hit me, ME with her mallet. When I came to she was walking right up to Kuno and said to him.

_Flash back_

"I've had enough of this insanity Kuno. So listen to me let's leave this place and never come back.' said akane.

"Oh, what dost thou mean my fierce tigress? Dost thou wish to be my bride and leave here forever?" asked Kuno. While thinking _the foul sorcerer's hold must have been broken somehow and she wants to be with me now._

"Yes Kuno but you must promise me one thing before we do anything else. said Akane.

"What is it my love asks of me speak and it shall be yours," Proclaimed Kuno.

"Forget the pigtail girl and never speak of her in my presents and I will be your bride." Said Akane.

"Done my lady let us be off to prepare for our wedding, but first let us share a kiss before we leave." Said Kuno.

"Yes, husband let's show the whole school our love." said Akane.

_end flashback_

"So Ryoga, Why do you want to fight me? I'm not the one to cause you this pain. That was Kuno and Akane's doing not mine. So what's the real reason man? asked Ranma.

"Well I figured if I beat you then go talk to Akane before goes to marry Kuno. That she will change her mind and marry me instead." said Ryoga.

"That is pure grade A stupidity Ryoga, but if you think this will help you get Akane to love you. Give it your best shot man; just remember Ranma Soatome does not lose." Said Ranma. Then he turns to Belldandy. "You might want to get away from here Bellchan This might get a little dangerous for you and I don't want cha to get hurt, Okay."

Okay, Ranma but don't forget we have still have a lot to talk about. Said Belldandy making her blush a little at being called Bellchan again.

Note 2: that's all I have so far for my story. If any one wants to be my beta reader let me know and don't think this is the finished product I will be reworking this a couple of times. Once it shapes up some. Don't forget to review. P.S. Akane and Kuno can work if you realize one thing She has sufferd a nerves break down after finding out about Ryoga's curse. but I'll go into that when I write the side story for it.


End file.
